The Center of μ's
by Chica Pan
Summary: Después de su éxito en la competencia Love Live, así como salvar su escuela del cierre, μ's se ha vuelto más cercano que nunca. Tanto, que han crecido sentimientos dentro del grupo. Pero, ¿qué sucede cuando ocho chicas aman a la misma persona? Nada normal, eso es seguro. / Serie de drabbles de Honoka x μ's / **Traducción**


Chapter 1: Loving μ's (Parte 1)

Disclaimer: Love Live! No me pertenece.

* * *

μ's, un grupo de School Idol fundado por tres chicas con el objetivo de salvar la preparatoria Otonokizaka de cerrar sus puertas. Con el tiempo y su esfuerzo, ellas pasaron a ser nueve integrantes. Después de salvar exitosamente su escuela y tomar el codiciado primer lugar en la competencia de Love Live, las chicas se volvieron más cercanas.

Tan cerca, de hecho, que ellas comenzaron a desarrollar sentimientos más profundos que de amistad o compañerismo de School Idol. Las chicas de μ's empezaron a desarrollar sentimientos románticos y estimar el tiempo que pasaban juntas durante las prácticas o reuniones, sólo ser capaces de estar más tiempo con esa persona especial.

También empezaron a descubrir que todas estaban enamoradas y eso las sorprendió. Después de todo, ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que ocho chicas amen a la misma persona?

Por supuesto, esta chica no era sólo una chica promedio. Ella era una persona bastante especial, muy energética y amante de la diversión, aparentemente tomando siempre lo fácil y siempre mirando las cosas de forma positiva. Sin embargo, su dedicación y persistencia estaban en segundo lugar, siendo capaz de hacer lo imposible con su simple determinación.

Viéndolo así, las probabilidades de que las ocho chicas restantes se hayan enamoradas de la misma persona quizás no han sido tan bajas después de todo.

Entonces, ¿qué hay sobre esta chica?

Para empezar, está plenamente consciente de los sentimientos ajenos. Ellas no han intentado exactamente ocultarlos, dejando que todos y cada uno de ellos fueron revelados. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer una chica en esta situación? No puede pedir consejo realmente, no es exactamente común tener ocho adolescentes que la persiguen abiertamente. Y ella no quiere herir a ninguna de las demás, ni tampoco quiere arruinar nada en μ's.

Ella tiene bastantes cosas para hacerle frente al tiempo. Nadie dijo que estas ocho chicas esperarían pacientemente para que tome una decisión. Cada una va a intentar tener ventajas sobre las demás.

Únanse a Kōsaka Honoka, la estimada líder y centro de μ's así como el interés romántico de las demás integrantes, y mira lo que el destino guarda para la reina de μ's.

* * *

— E-Espera, no... — pidió Honoka.

— Lo siento, Honoka-chan, pero no me dejas opción ~ — sonó de vuelta una voz.

— K- Kotori-chan...

Minami Kotori, compañera de Honoka en el segundo año, la diseñadora oficial de μ's, y una de sus mejores amigas la tenía inmovilizada en el suelo. Kotori se sentó sobre Honoka, y con una mano sujetó ambas manos de Honoka arriba de su cabeza. La otra mano de Kotori acabó dentro del uniforme de Honoka, exponiendo sus pechos a Kotori. No era la primera vez, pero la diseñadora no podía dejar de admirar la vista de nuevo. El rostro de Honoka estaba igual de rojo que en la primera ocasión y luchó una vez más, pero Kotori restringió completamente sus movimientos y se inclinó para sellar sus labios con un beso.

Al mismo tiempo su mano libre jugó con el pecho de Honoka, quien por su parte estaba disfrutando la atención que Kotori le estaba dando. Sin embargo le preocupó que estaban en el salón del club, y que estaban dentro de la escuela. Si eran atrapadas en esa comprometedora posición por cualquier otra de μ's, las cosas podrían volverse malas.

Por supuesto, si alguna de las demás de μ's entraba, Honoka supo que sólo obtendría más atención.

" _Siempre que la mayoría de mi ropa se quede en esta ocasión, creo que sobreviviré._ " Pensó para sí misma.

Como si fuera en el momento justo, la puerta del salón del club se abrió. Kotori se apartó de sus labios y ambas volvieron a ver a quien estaba en la puerta.

" _De todas las demás..._ "

De pie en la puerta estaba Tōjō Nozomi, de tercer año y la mayor integrante de μ's. ¿Qué asustó a Honoka estando Nozomi en la puerta? Bueno, Nozomi tenía este hábito "washi washi" con respecto a las demás de μ's (para varias razones "motivacionales") Y la sonrisa que Nozomi ahora tenía cuando cerró la puerta no hizo sentir a Honoka más cómoda ya que todavía estaba inmovilizada por Kotori.

— Ah, Kotori-chan, eso no es justo. — habló Nozomi en un tono juguetón. — Sólo porque ustedes dos eran amigas en la infancia no significa que eres la única que puede jugar con Honoka-chan.

— ¿Eh? Pero creo que me da más razones para tener yo misma así a Honoka-chan ~ — la mano de Kotori fue de nuevo al pecho de Honoka y ella apretó sus dientes para no hacer ningún sonido por esa sensación.

— Ya, ya, es suficiente, Kotori-chan. — dijo Nozomi. — Mira, Honoka-chan está incómoda. ¿Por qué no bajas de ella ahora para que ella pueda quitarse del suelo?

Kotori dio otra mirada a Honoka y vio la leve excitación en el rostro de su mejor amiga.

— Bien.. — expresó Kotori y se inclinó por un último beso antes de liberar finalmente a Honoka.

Honoka inmediatamente se sentó en el mismo lugar donde estaba acostado, abotonando de nuevo su camisa, y Nozomi se movió más cerca.

— Además...— mencionó Nozomi frente a Kotori. — ...así es como le das un beso que ella se merece

Nozomi sujetó una mejilla de Honoka con una mano y la besó, al siguiente segundo Honoka sintió la lengua de Nozomi empujar a través de sus labios y ganar acceso al interior de su boca para explorarla. La tarotista, con su mano libre, llegó al pecho de la líder y deliberadamente apretó a Honoka ahí. Honoka, ya cansada de intentar resistirse a Kotori, sintió su cuerpo débil por el toque de Nozomi.

La modista sintió un poco de celos cuando vio así a Honoka. — Nozomi-chan, Honoka-chan está claramente cansada. Déjala descansar.

Nozomi se apartó de sus labios. — ¿Eh? Pero si tú lograste jugar con ella.

Una vez más, la puerta del salón del club se abrió y las tres volvieron a ver que el resto de μ's estaba ahí.

— Veo que algunas personas han estado ocupadas. — dijo Ayase Eri, presidenta del consejo estudiantil, alumna de tercer año, principal coreográfa y entrenadora de μ's. Ella vio que la camisa de Honoka seguía desabotonada.

— ¿Ustedes dos pueden ser un poco más conscientes de que todavía estamos en la escuela? — dijo Sonoda Umi, la otra mejor amiga de Honoka, compañera de segundo año, coreográfa y entrenadora junto a Eri.

— No puedes decir que no quieres hacerlo igual. — dijo Nozomi. Umi y Eri se sonrojaron y no dijeron nada en respuesta.

— D-De todas formas... — Eri intentó desviar la conversación a otra parte y las demás empezaron una nueva discusión. Mientras tanto Koizumi Hanayo, estudiante de primer año de μ's, estaba atendiendo a Honoka en el sofá.

— ¿Estás bien, Honoka-chan? — preguntó, dándole su propia botella de agua.

— Sí. — replicó la líder, tomando un trago del agua de Hanayo. — No estoy herida o algo así. No pasó nada fuera de lo usual.

— Ya veo... eso es bueno.

Honoka entregó el agua de vuelta a Hanayo y ella lo tomó, pero se inclinó y le dio a Honoka un beso rápido en los labios.

— ¿Intentando ser astuta, Hanayo? — vino una voz del resto de las chicas.

Honoka y Hanayo levantaron la mirada. Fue Nishikino Maki, otra miembro de primer año de μ's y compositora, quien había dicho eso. Ambas vieron que las otras seis integrantes habían mirado después que Maki habló.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué hizo Kayo-chin? — dijo Hoshizora Rin, la última de primer año y mejor amiga de Hanayo.

— ¿Qué está pasando ahora? — preguntó Yazawa Nico, de tercer año, diseñadora junto a Kotori, y séptimo miembro de μ's.

— Nada fuera de lo normal. — mencionó Hanayo que descansó contra Honoka en el sofá y obtuvo algunas de las reacciones celosas que estaba buscando.

— Kayo-chin... Creo que debes sentarte aquí, nya. — expresó Rin con la voz más tranquila que pudo, dado lo celosa que estaba de la posición de Hanayo en ese momento.

— ¿Eh? Pero estoy bastante cómoda aquí, Rin-chan. — sostuvo uno de los brazos de Honoka al decirlo.

— P-Pienso que Rin tiene razón. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí? — Umi casi exigió en lugar de preguntar.

— Ah, está bien...

Hanayo decidió que ella probablemente no podría continuar burlándose de ellas por mucho más tiempo y se conformó con una última cosa: le dio a Honoka un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse del sofá.

— H-Hey, ¡eso fue innecesario! — reclamó Nico.

— ¿Por qué? Eso no estaba cerca de lo que Kotori-chan y Nozomi-chan estuvieron haciendo. — replicó Hanayo inocentemente mientras se dirigía a las demás.

— Ah, lo dijo. — mencionó Kotori, dándose cuenta que Hanayo estaba usándolas como chivo expiatorio.

— E-Eso no viene al caso. — dijo Eri, haciendo todo lo posible para no mostrar demasiados celos, y fallando en ello.

Cuando Hanayo se sentó, la conversación del grupo se centró en el tema de la moral. O más exactamente, que creen que podrían hacer con Honoka mientras están en la escuela. Honoka no escuchó, decidiendo que si ella sabía o no la ayudaría a evitar las situaciones, de todos modos. Y ella admite que tampoco le importa de vez en cuando.

" _Que alguien me ayude..._ " Le suplicó a nadie en particular.

Honoka estaba distraída en sus pensamientos al notar que una de las chicas había logrado escabullirse de la conversación. Volvió a la realidad una vez que se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba frente a ella.

— Aquí, son para aliviar el estrés. — dijo Maki con su mano extendida, mostrando dos pastillas en ella.

Honoka tomó las píldoras de la mano de Maki. — Gracias, Maki-chan. — dijo con gratitud.

— N-No hay problema — Maki logró una sonrisa. — Mi familia los hizo. Si necesitas más, sólo pídemelo.

— Oye, ¿qué estabas dándole? — la voz de Kotori pudo ser escuchada.

Maki se volvió para mirarlas. — Son sólo para aliviar el estrés.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que no lo hiciste por otras razones, tomate tsundere? — acusó Nico.

Maki se cruzó de brazos. — Porque no he intentado escabullirme como el resto de ustedes... ¡Y no soy tsundere!

Maki estaba fanfarroneando. Ella, también se escapó con Honoka en algunas ocasiones a la sala de música por un tiempo privado. Ella esperaba que nadie más lo supiera. Su engaño parecía funcionar, porque nadie fue capaz de responder de inmediato. Honoka lo sabía, obviamente, pero decidió que lo último que necesitaba era que todas discutieran. En silencio tomó las pastillas que Maki le dio y se acostó en el sofá para descansar. Maki volvió con los demás y, por lo que Honoka podía decir, el resto de μ's finalmente estaba teniendo una conversación normal.

* * *

Notas de Autor:

Hola chicos, ¡aquí nobodD!

Bien... Esto es algo que he querido intentar por ahora, especialmente después de ver los intentos de algunas personas en esto. ¡Parecía muy divertido! Honoka es bastante adecuada para este tipo de papel. Bueno, ella es adecuada para casi cualquier papel, o me gustaría pensar eso, jaja.

Esto será principalmente una colección de drabbles de las travesuras locas de μ's mientras pasan tiempo con Honoka. Se contará principalmente desde el punto de Honoka. Ocasionalmente experimentaremos cosas desde la vista de otro personaje, pero aquí nos enfocamos principalmente en Honoka.

Espero que sigan con este pequeño fic. No esperen una historia profunda ni nada. Esto es principalmente por diversión. : 3

Bien, he terminado, hasta la próxima vez ~

Notas de Traductora:

Bien, probablemente debería estar actualizando "Colección de What if" y "Love Live Ninja Project", pero no pude evitar la tentación de traducir este fanfic cuando leí que se trata de un Honoka harem. Ya sé que todos estamos acostumbrados al NicoMaki, NozoEli, RinPana, KotoUmi, etc, así que pensé que una historia de Honoka x las demás sería un cambio bastante interesante. Probablemente haya bastante Out of Character en las protagonistas, ¡pero no es mi culpa! Yo sólo traduzco (?

Ojalá disfruten este fanfic tanto como yo.

Se despide, Chica Pan.

 **Publicado el 11 de abril del 2018.**


End file.
